Crossing the Line of Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Paradise Odair, sister of the legendary, Finnick is chosen to compete in the 74th Games and must face danger but Marvel of District 1 has fallen for her. Can they bend the rules and be the last 2 tributes & later become rebels as the Rebellion becomes stronger & become soliders alongside the Mockingjay Katniss?
1. Chapter 1

"Paradise; come on" my brother, Finnick called. "Go away" I replied, pulling the covers over my head. "Paradise Grace Odair; get your sleepy behind up. It's time to train" Finnick replied, taking the covers away. I groaned and he added "The reaping is tomorrow and you could be the next victor and bring more glory to District 4." That's right I, Paradise Grace Odair, am the sister of the victor from the 65th annual Hunger Games, Finnick. He and I live in Panem, specifically District 4. Now I'm up for one of my last two reapings and I was expected to either be chosen or to volunteer. The expectations were because my district has what we call, career tributes. The thing is I'm normally a peaceful person.

I hate the Capitol especially President Snow. After my brother won; President Snow forced Finnick to sell his body. It was either he sells or any person he loves is murdered. It was because of Snow that our parents were murdered and we were forced to watch and then Finnick had to raise me alone. He worked hard to train me and he didn't want me to end up in the same position he did. Everyone I loved was dead except for him. I wasn't the only one he loved that had managed to escape the cruel fate of being killed. Finnick had a girlfriend who was the victor from the 64th games and her name was Annie Cresta. "Paradise; time to train" Finnick called, snapping me from my thoughts. I finally dressed and hurried outside.

We trained for many hours with various weaponry. Finnick even had me train with the very trident he had been given. I won't lie that I was scared to fight but I wasn't about to have a choice. Was I truly ready for all that lay ahead on this journey and the chance that I might find love with a tribute who was just as handsome as his name?


	2. Chapter 2

Oriana's P.O.V

I was up early to start working on the outfits for the tribute's parade tomorrow evening with my fellow stylist, Anthony. I got along with him but he was such a chatterbox at times, although I never heard him speak of his home. He didn't really have the Capitol accent so I knew he wasn't from the Capitol but I knew he was new to styling. He would style the male tribute of the district we were assigned to. The Head Game maker, Seneca Crane had assigned us to District 4, the fishing district. That seemed to make Anthony happy and I began to suspect that might be where he was from but I wasn't going to press the issue until he wanted to talk about it. I was actually anxious to meet the tributes this year. I looked around my apartment and design studio and saw my golden victor's crown from my games sat.

I'm Oriana Dawson and I'm originally from District 7, the lumber district. I won the 67th annual Hunger Games. My parents didn't want me to go because my three older brothers were all killed in the games. As soon as I returned to District 7; I was sent right back to the Capitol and made an apprentice stylist. This is my first year as a head stylist. I had heard many tales of District 4 including the victor from the 65th games who had been given a trident as a sponsor gift. I had heard he had a sister and wondered what she was like. Maybe I'd finally have a grateful tribute since most of the ones I had helped style in the past were so rude. I finally got the material and started working.

Paradise's P.O.V

I was terrified of the reaping like every year. I still remember being held in Dad's arms as a little eight year old and watching Finnick being sent into the games. I checked in before going to stand with the other 17 year old girls. I smoothed my dress and just stood there. My brother was already on stage and I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the film about the Dark Days. I already knew the entire story and it bored me, having to listen to that every year. Our district escort was finally ready to choose the tributes and as always, ladies were first. I held my breath, waiting and as I feared, I heard our escort call "Paradise Odair!" Solemnly; I stepped out and was led forward with peacekeepers following me. I couldn't speak a word but I made eye contact with my brother. "Now; our male tribute is Cayden Haddock" our escort called. Cayden joined me on stage and we finally got ready to head to the train station.

When we were all on the train; my brother came over to the table and gave me and Cayden some advice for the games before he took me aside and told me "Be careful in the arena Paradise. I can't let anything happen to you." "I know Finnick and I'm scared enough as it is but I won't let you down" I replied. "I know you won't Paradise but be careful. President Snow would probably love to see you dead to destroy me. He knows I'm disgusted by what he made me do" Finnick replied. "Trust me; I'm just as disgusted by what he did. There is no way that we will let him have the satisfaction of letting him destroy the Odair family" I vowed. Little did I realize that this journey was not really about my odds but my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now morning and Finnick called "Paradise; time to wake up. You need to get up and come to breakfast. We'll be arriving at the Capitol in an hour and a half." I groaned and got up, stretching slowly. I threw my night clothes off and put my reaping dress back on followed by my flats. I walked into the dining room and sat down to eat. I watched how much I ate since I didn't want to be sick to my stomach before the tribute's parade tonight. I looked outside and saw hundreds of Capitol citizens standing outside. I decided to start waving and being charming because I knew I could start winning sponsors that way.

Cayden and I were led by our escort to the Remake Center for our makeover before the Tribute's Parade tonight. My brother told me not to resist anything that the stylist wanted to do. As I was walking to my area; I bumped shoulders with a boy who had brown hair and beautiful eyes. We smiled at each other before the prep team led me away. I didn't know his name but I remembered from the recap of the other reapings that he was from District 1. Finally; the prep team got down to work and I had to fight back a lot of tears and painful screams.

It seemed like forever but the team finally led me to my stylist. The door opened and some girl, a little younger than my brother came in. "You must be Paradise. I'm Oriana and I'll be your stylist" the girl now called Oriana told me. We sat down and food appeared at an instant. As we ate; I asked "You don't sound like you're from the Capitol. If you don't mind me asking; where are you from?"

"I'm actually from District 7. My parents sent me back here to the Capitol after I won my games" Oriana replied. "Do you ever miss your parents" I asked. "All the time Paradise and I miss my brothers. They were murdered in the games" Oriana told me. I'm so sorry Oriana. I'm sure your parents didn't want you to go either" I replied. "No; they didn't want me to go but nobody else would volunteer" she answered before asking "What of your parents?" "They didn't want my brother to go but they were murdered by Snow for getting in the way of selling my brother's body" I replied. Oriana gasped in shock and told me "You certainly had a rough run of luck." "Tell me about it" I replied.

We finally changed the subject and she told me "So; my style partner and I want to portray you and your fellow tribute as strong water spirit warriors. I will show you exactly what I have in mind." I got up with her and she brought back a dress. It was stunning with ocean colors and there was a black netting cover and a cute pair of heels. "This is amazing" I commented. "Thank you Paradise. Now; let's see how you look in it" Oriana said. I finally discarded the thin robe I had been wearing and started to change into the dress.

When I was finally ready; the body paint specialist and hairstylist came in. The hair specialist fixed some special color streaks into the bottom of my hair while the body paint specialist did some fish scales and then an awesome trident design over it. After my makeup was finished; I heard an announcement of "All tributes prepare for the parade in twenty minutes. Stylists; please finish all preparation and then escort your tributes down to the chariot hold." I got up from the style chair and followed Oriana out. It was only a matter of time before my life would be at stake and I would be left to wonder if I'd leave the arena alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel's P.O.V

I was letting the stylist finish getting me ready for the parade in twenty minutes. The fuchsia fur cape was incredibly itchy but I was going to put up with it for the parade. My mind though was on the female tribute from District 4. She was even more beautiful than my own district partner. I wanted to talk to her but I thought I would go all tongue tied. I knew though that I was supposed to focus on winning and coming back to District 1 as the victor. The only thing I didn't count on was actually falling in love with the water angel of 4.

When I was finally ready; I looked over and saw the boy from 2 flirting with the girl of my dreams. She was petting the horses that would be pulling her chariot. She finally sent the boy from 2 away and I knew this was my chance to make my move. '_It's now or never Marvel'_ I thought, walking over to her. She looked at me and smiled and said "I'm Paradise." "Marvel" I replied. "Want to give the horse a sugar cube" she asked.

"Sure" I replied. She handed me a sugar cube and said "Just hold your hand out gently but don't be shy. It'll lick your hand briefly before taking the sugar cube." I did as she said and chuckled when the horse licked my hand. We were being signaled to get into our chariots so I asked "Could I meet with you again after the parade?" "I'd like that Marvel" Paradise replied, getting into her chariot. Before long; it was time for the parade to begin.

Paradise's P.O.V

I was in the chariot, waiting for Cayden to join me. Oriana came over with Anthony and Cayden. She finally said "Okay you two; Anthony and I have a switch we will activate just as you two pull out. It's the final touch to the spirit of the water warriors. Not to worry though; your costumes won't get wet." Cayden and I looked at each other and we finally heard the anthem of Panem beginning to play and I watched as Marvel and his district partner were sent out first followed by Cato and his district partner. That meant it was nearing our turn. I saw Oriana and Anthony press the switch they had just as we were sent out.

The horses pulled our chariot into the City Circle and I waved to the crowds, holding the trident in triumph. I caught a glimpse of myself and I saw that I truly looked like a water spirit warrior. The roar of the crowd was deafening and it didn't take long to reach the circle below the balcony where President Snow would give his traditional welcome speech to the tributes before we would settle into our apartments in the training center. I was excited at the thought of seeing Marvel in mere minutes in a nice little area.

When at last the chariots pulled into the holding area; I got out with Cayden and Finnick pulled me into a bear hug. "You had the crowd eating out of the palm of your hand out there I bet people will be lining up to sponsor you" he told me. "I can only hope so" I replied. I followed closely to the apartment building that doubled as our training center I saw Marvel pointing to the roof and I saw a garden. He held up all ten fingers and then five fingers following that to indicate for me to meet him in fifteen minutes on the roof. I nodded and was whisked away to the apartment Cayden and I would live in We had separate sound proof bedrooms and that was nice because as much as I love my brother, he snores so loud that I can't tell if it's him or there's a high tide coming in so having the sound proof walls was nice.

When at last I was out of my parade costume and into a normal dress; I excused myself, saying I was going to look at the gardens. I took the elevator to the roof. When it stopped; I got out and walked around. I heard two voices and I realized it was mine and Cayden's stylists. '_Too weird and why does Cayden's stylist look so familiar'_ I thought, watching them. Just then; I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze. "Paradise; it's Marvel" a voice said and I relaxed when I turned around.

"You looked so beautiful out there" Marvel told me, stroking my hair. "Well; you looked mighty handsome out there yourself" I replied. "Yeah but that cape was most uncomfortable. I was so glad to get it off" he told me. I giggled and replied "I'd probably be just as itchy." "Can I admit something to you Paradise" he asked. "Of course Marvel" I replied.

"I never wanted to be in the games Paradise. People look at me since I'm a career and expect me to win. Truthfully; all I want is to be free and maybe start a family. I don't want to be my district's hero" Marvel replied. "I know the feeling Marvel. Being a career isn't easy but of course; it's harder because everyone looks at my brother like a hero and now; they're expecting me to become victor and then District 4 would have the first brother and sister victors" I replied as we took hands and knelt down by one of the flower beds.

"And I guess it's not worth it" Marvel asked. "Not really" I answered. At last; we just sat there in silence and I had my head resting on his well muscled shoulder. I couldn't believe I was falling for the enemy and Finnick would probably have laid an egg. I didn't see an enemy though. What I saw was so much more. I saw a dream of freedom, trust, and love and I could tell we both wanted the same thing. At last; we finally got up and said our good nights. We both vowed we would keep meeting until the games and we would keep our meetings a secret. Would our forbidden love be worth getting killed?


End file.
